Moonlight
by Baby Cougar
Summary: A continuation of an OC thread on a Naruto RPG. Aburame Kagerou and Kyousei Yami.


**Hey everybody, Cougar here! ^^ As luck would have it, I have finally written a story that had characters that none of you guys know. I am a member of an OC Naruto RPG. I role play as Aburame Kagerou. Yami Kousei is the kunoichi he has inexplicably fallen head-over-heels for. We had a thread that built up to this point (the italicized words the last of it), but had to censor it out as part of forum policy. Yami and I have both come to the same conclusion: Fanfiction. This story picks up where we left off. Out of pure habit of the RP, most of this will be written from Kagerou's standpoint**. **I hope I do your character justice, Yami!~**

Aburame Kagerou swallowed; hard. He knew what was next.

_-_

_She grasped his hand in hers, and stood up, pulling him towards the room at the end of the hallway—hers. She knew he would follow._

"_Just trust me, Rou. That's all you need to do."_

_-_

That's not to say he was apprehensive; quite the contrary, he wanted it, but he was nervous. For him, this was uncharted territory. He could only put his trust in Yami.

The room was dark, the only light filtering in through the window, from the not-quite-full moon, already beginning to shrink in the passing days. He followed her illuminated silhouette, sitting down on the bed when she motioned him to. His eyes gazed at her face. The soft moonlight mage her pale skin glow like porcelain; an almost unearthly beauty. When Yami smiled at him, Rou could do noting but return the gesture.

"Rou, are you ready?"

His response was almost automatic. He didn't even need to use that silly thing known as "thinking."

"Yes."

He brushed some of the semi-damp hair from his face, still wet from the shower. Yami moved herself away from the edge of the bed, and he followed suit. Kagerou waited, letting her take the lead. Yami put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down flat. She crawled over him, hands on his chest, and met his lips in a slow kiss. This one was different from the other ones that night; it was painfully slow, as if she were teasing him. Rou's hands came up to rest on her hips, and he closed his eyes, letting the romance take him.

Yami's tongue trailed along his bottom lip, and his mouth opened slightly out of surprise, which was exactly what she wanted. She pressed forward, enhancing their kiss. Rou quickly caught on, returning her efforts with a little more intensity than he intended. She didn't mind.

Kagerou almost didn't feel her warm fingers, touching his skin under the hem of his shirt. She pulled away, and he returned her gaze with a sad one. He didn't want her to stop… She tugged on his shirt, and instantly he lost his train of thought. Sitting up, he allowed it to be pulled over his head and tossed on the floor. Yami touched a hand to his chest, and for some reason, a flush creeped into his cheeks, invisible in the pale moonlight. He ignored it. He leaned forward, pulling on Yami's shirt. She happily complied, holding her arms over her head and letting it come off.

She leaned forward again, pressing herself against him and pushing him down, now taking her turn to nip at his collarbone. Rou shivered. He brought hid hands to her bare back, rubbing his fingers across the skin. They came across a strip of fabric, and, after a moment of fiddling, it sprang apart. Yami paused, sitting up. He froze. Had he gone too far? To quickly? The straps slid down her shoulders, and she tossed the bra on the floor. Rou could see the outline of her curves. He averted his gaze.

Yami giggled, feeling him tense underneath her. She grabbed his wrists, putting them on her sides and sliding them upward slightly. She wanted him. She wanted him to _touch_ her.

"It's alright, Rou."

Her low whisper cut the silence. Yami removed her hands, leaning forward and resting the palms on his chest. Rou slid his hands further upward, gently cuffing the soft curves and grazing his thumb over the nipple. She mewled, and the positive response boosted his meager confidence. He suddenly became aware that his pants felt a bit tighter. She sat on his legs, and a couple fingers disappeared under the waistband of his pants.

He felt the button and zipper pulled and hesitated again, shifting slightly. Yami giggled again, and slid the fabric down a few inches. He shivered again as the air hit the newly exposed skin. He felt a little overwhelmed, wanting to stop, but, at the same time, feeling as if he would die if she did. It was so confusing. She removed herself from both his grip and his body, standing on her knees and tucking a lock of slivery violet hair behind her ear. Rou rose to his elbows, complying with her silent wish. He kicked off the remainder of his clothing, and brought his fingers to the waistband of her sweatpants, ridding her of them.

If he could describe her in one word, while gazing under the dim light, the only word that would come to mind is "breathtaking." He cautiously touched his calloused hands to her hips, running his fingers down the satin skin of her thigh. His touch made her tremble slightly. She lied herself back down, settling into the pillows.

"Rou…" she whispered.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He went on impulse, doing what seemed to be right. He crawled over her small form, touching his lips to hers. Yami's arms snaked around his neck, and her hands fisted in the hair at the back of his head. This kiss was different. It was faster; harder. It didn't disguise the need he felt. He moved down, touching his lips first to her throat then to her collarbone. Yami hummed a little, tilting her head up automatically. He trailed light kisses downward, and touched his hands to her breasts once more. His tongue ran across the sensitive nub, and she bit her lip, hands never leaving his head.

'_Damn. For someone so very inexperienced, he seems to know just what to do.'_

"Mmm."

It excited Rou to know that he could make her feel this way, to know that _he_, the scary Aburame, could make those sounds come from her. He slowed down, pecking her lips once more. What next? Should he take the plunge? Yami answered for him. She wrapped a leg around his, reaching down and touching him gently, fingers like feathers. He shuddered.

"Quit teasing me, Rou."

"Sorry." he murmured.

He nudged her legs with his knee, and scooted into a better position. Even he knew what to do next.

-

Puffs awoke to the sounds of birds trilling by the window. Flicking an ear, she cracked her eyes open and looked around. Rou was no where in sight. She opened her jaws into a fierce yawn, exposing every tooth she owned, then began the slow stretching process. Finally finishing, she got off Rou's pillow and hopped off the bed. It was still early, just after dawn. She called out across the house.

"Dad-nya! Are you home, yet?"

Her yowl was met with silence. Her green eyes narrowed slightly, and the tip of her tail twitched. Dad had gone to Yami's house, but he never came back. Puffs hopped up to the counter where her food was stored. Since Dad wasn't there to feed her, she'd just have to do it herself. Sitting back on her haunches, the nin-cat grasped the container in her forelegs, tossing it over the side, hearing a satisfying _crack_ as the container popped open. She hopped down, eating her fill.

-

Kagerou awoke to find himself, not at home with a fuzz ball attached to his head, but in Yami's bed. Said girl was asleep, head and arm draped across his bare chest. Light streamed through the window, and he estimated it was somewhere between ten and eleven in the morning. Memories of the night before flooded his head. He brought his free hand to his head, rubbing his temples. What had he been thinking?

…

Right. Silly question.

Rou put his free arm around her, kissing the top of her head. Yami's eyes fluttered open, and she held her head still for a moment, listening to his steady breathing. She awoke more, and realized that she had been sleeping on Rou. She slowly sat up, clutching the blanket around her and rubbing her eyes.

"G'mornin'…"

Rou sat up as well, leaning over and putting a hand on his forehead.

"Good morning."

It was as if he was part of some troubadour's song, except that this was real. He shook the sleepiness out of his head and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Ah… where were his pants?

-

Puffs paced the house, awaiting her father's return. She had firmly decided. Rou was grounded. She suddenly wished Clox was around. He was always fun to play with. She jumped into the windowsill, watching out the window, peering around the Aburame compound. A little girl skipped bye, waving at the cat in the window. Puffs showed her teeth, raising a paw. The little girl giggled and skipped off. Oh, how the Aburame children loved it when she did that. Smile and wave, Puffs, smile and wave.

-

Yami came out with Rou's jacket over her arm. Rou had just plucked his calabash out of the closet and slung it over his shoulder. The insects within began buzzing when they could feed off his chakra, having been without it all night. She handed it to him, and he bent, pecking her on the forehead. Kagerou had finished helping her unpack fore leaving, and they were both much more careful about the death trap of a living room, stacking the empty boxes instead of leaving them to trip over. Rou was about to walk out when he felt a pull on his jacket, he turned to see Yami holding his sunglasses.

"You may want these. I did say I'd give them back when we were finished, didn't I?"

Indeed. She had.

"Thank you."She shook her head.

"No. Thanks for coming. Without you," she gestured towards her living room, "I wouldn't have been able to get all this done so quickly. I'll see you around, bye Rou."

Rou nodded.

"Goodbye, Yami. Puffs is going to have a spat with me when I get home."

She laughed.

"Run along then."

Kagerou smiled, walking out the door…

…and found himself face-to-face with Uchiha Rikimaru. They both blinked at each other.

"Kagerou? What are you doing at Yami's apartment this early? Rather, what are you doing at Yami's apartment?"

The Uchiha eyed him suspiciously. Kagerou just shrugged.

"She needed some help unpacking."

He walked past the ex-Hokage and went down the stairs, starting off on his trek back to the Aburame compound. Rikimaru watched him go, suspicions forming, but he continued his way to the end of the hall. Yami called out.

"Leave him alone, Riki."

-

Puffs glared. She mega-uber-super-do biddy-ooper glared. She had spotted Rou. Jumping down from the window, she paced the floor near the door, she took a deep breath to yowl at him. Then, the door opened. The smell was so sharp that she huffed. Rou walked in and closed the door behind him. Puffs glued her nose to him.

"Dad-nya… why do you smell like Yami? …_sniff_…And…._sniff…_flowers…nya… You smell funny, Dad-nya."

Rou closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cat. What he needed was a shower. The scent of jasmine still clung to him. He took off his jacket and gourd, heading towards his bedroom for clothes. Puffs called out after him.

"Dad? Is Yami-nya going to have a kitten?"

Oh hell no. Time to put the cat out. Rou picked Puffs up by her scruff and set her on the front step, closing the door behind him. He got his things for a shower and got in.

**_ I think I should just stick to the fluff and comedy. I can't seem to write very good smexes. But that's not really for me to decide. You guys read it. You tell me. Argh. %$&!!!!!**

**NOT TO MENTION…. Yami has written virtually the same thing as I have. Hers makes me feel inferior. She has a chapter book going on, where I have this one shot. Same exact thing! Okay. Author rant over. ~3**

**Hmm. There really **_**is**_** a back story to this. Rikimaru is another OC from the forum, he lives three doors down from Yami. And, for the record, he doesn't sing. *cough* Anyway. Hope you liked it~**

**Morbidly curious as to who Clox is, btw? PM me. I'll send you his picture. He is the most adorable flying fox you'll ever see. Anyway, as always, love the reviews.**

**Rou**

**a.k.a**

**Cougar**


End file.
